


With Powers Come Limits

by StrayKiss



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, but it's all good, stray kids love each other a lot, will add more tags as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKiss/pseuds/StrayKiss
Summary: The members of Unit SK begin to wonder if running away might be the best option, but will they be able to survive Outside with only their mediocre powers and their knack for always finding trouble?





	1. Introduction: Guard!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, feel free to call me C or just StrayKiss! This is my first time posting on ao3 so I am always open for comments and suggestions as I hope to improve my writing and get to know the community better! I am multifandom but Stray Kids currently hold my heart <3
> 
> This concept popped into my head the other day and I just had to turn it into a story, so lets see how this goes!

The dorm wasn’t exactly roomy per se, but it was big enough to hold the 8 boys currently living there. Even though the room was on the fifth floor of the training building, they had no windows. Regulations limited the amount of decoration they could have besides the uniform furniture they were issued when they moved in, but they tried their best to make it look livable since they spent a good amount of their time there. The kitchen that was separated from the living room by a half wall was nothing special, containing only a fridge, a small stove, and cabinets containing dishes since most of their meals were regulated anyway and they weren’t really allowed to make their own food. The two bedrooms attached to the front living room space consisted of two sets of bunk beds each along with one desk and two dressers shared between the four members in the room. The living room consisted of a couch which seated four comfortably, five squished if they tried, that took up the wall across from the tv, next to the front door. A nice recliner sat next to the couch on the other side from the door, tilted slightly towards the tv. Since not all of them could fit on the couch and chair at one time, some members always ended up sitting on cushions on the floor.

The boys occupying the living room were currently paying very little attention to the mandatory PSA for the day. From what little they were retaining they could only gather that it was about building maintenance or something like that; if it was anything important they could just ask Jisung about it later. Their boredom manifested into sounds as a groan of exasperation and mumble of irritation floated around the room. They had nothing to do, their dorm was entirely cleaned thanks to Woojin and Seungmin, who were currently laying across each other in the recliner that was entirely too small to fit them both, and they weren’t allowed any games since the officials thought it would distract them. Most Saturdays went like this though, or they would just nap in their respective rooms; Chan, Jisung, Minho, and Changbin in one and Hyunjin, Woojin, Seungmin, and Jeongin in the other. Sometimes they were allowed to go to an empty training room to mess around or visit the very limited library on the grounds, but today was not one of those days.

It turned out, however, that it wasn’t exactly a normal boring Saturday when Changbin suddenly sat up from his formerly slouched position on the couch as if he had been startled, disturbing Hyunjin and Jeongin who were on either side of him and Jisung who was on the floor between his legs. The sudden movement caught all of the boy’s attention and they quickly turned to watch Chan intently as he stared at Changbin from the floor where he was leaning against Minho before harshly whispering

“Guard!”

Their confusion was evident as it was a Saturday and they had no scheduled events or training that would warrant a guard escort, nonetheless they all straightened their posture and pretended to be interested in the PSA that was still playing on the TV. Not even a second later there was a curt knock on the dorm room door which opened shortly after; the guards needn’t be let in since they had the ability to unlock any door in the building as they pleased. A tall female guard stepped into the living room and, once all of the boys had stood and bowed, she addressed them in a formal manner,

“Unit SK will report to conference room 4 in 7 minutes, dressed to meet with officials.”

After the guard had left the dorm with a final bow, the boys looked at each other, shocked, before scrambling about to get ready in time.

“Why do we need to meet with the officials? Did we do anything wrong?!” Jeongin asked worriedly as he pulled on a pair of pants nicer than the sweatpants he had been wearing earlier.

“I don’t know, Jisung did you do anything wrong?” Seungmin yelled to the other bedroom with a smirk, ducking with a yelp when a shoe went flying past his head from the doorway.

“Guys hurry up, we can’t be late. Jisung go get your shoe back please and Minho could you get down from there,” Chan hurriedly spoke, trying to make order of the mess that were his unitmates as he fixed his platinum silver hair. 

After Hyunjin finally found his shirt and they were all ready to go, they waited by the dorm room door for it to allow them access to the hallways outside. The air surrounding the group of boys as they walked the barren white halls of the building towards conference room 4 was a strange mixture of nerves with a bit of curiosity, and relief that they had something to do to break their boredom.

“Is anyone else completely and utterly confused about this sudden meeting?” Minho asked, breaking the former silence that had settled over them. 

They all nodded except for Changbin who walked to the front of their little group to tap Chan’s shoulder and get his attention. Their leader turned around at the touch confused until his eyes settled on Changbin who was looking up at him expectantly and he realized why. After a second of looking into the younger’s eyes he spoke,

“We are meeting someone? Oh, I wonder who it could be” Chan questioned as Changbin shrugged.

“I hope they are a nice someone at least,” Jeongin sounded shaky as he spoke so Jisung, who was walking next to him, slipped his hand into the younger’s to try to calm him down.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine Innie, it’s probably just another new official. You know how they are, always fighting for power with each other. We probably will never even see them again after this,” Woojin offered hopefully.

As they neared the conference room door Chan turned around to face his group, checking his watch to make sure they had time before he spoke quietly to them so they wouldn’t be heard by whoever was inside.

“Alright guys, don’t be nervous ok? This isn’t a training room, they won’t have the ability to manipulate us, it’s probably just going to be a boring meeting. With that said, you all need to be on your best behavior, we can’t give the officials any more reason to look down on us,” Chan spoke, his leader side taking over. 

The rest of the boys took deep breaths and tried to place stoic expressions on their faces as their leader opened the daunting white door labeled 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of With Powers Come Limits! I do not currently have a posting schedule for this but I will try to get chapters out as fast as I can write them  
> If anyone has suggestions or spots an error, or just wants to say their opinion on the story please feel free to comment!  
> <3


	2. Displacement and Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is 2595 words of Felix in case you were wondering where he was :)  
> This chapter turned out to be hella long but I didn't want to break it up so..
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> (ps I promise the boys' powers will reveal themselves soon, don't worry)

Felix was shaken to say the least; not only had the announcement been sudden, but he had not expected them to implement the changes so immediately afterwards. He had known that the branch had been heading downhill for a few years now, but for them to stop him in the middle of a training to announce that they were shutting down and that he had 15 minutes to pack his stuff and meet at the bus bay was beyond shocking. The guards facilitating his training looked confused as well as they rushed him back to his room and took off in the direction of the guard quarters. 

Felix stood in the doorway of his tiny, one person room for a few seconds before reality caught up with him and he rushed to open his small closet and find a duffel bag to shove his few belongings into. The room contained only a bed and a desk so he barely had anything else to pack besides his clothes. With one last glance around his room to make sure he had grabbed everything, he stepped out into the hallway that had always been so eerily stark and quiet but was now bustling with guards and those living in the neighboring rooms. He closed the door to his hated, claustrophobic room one last time before joining the crowd as they headed hurriedly towards the bus bay. 

Once he was outside waiting in the mass of people to be escorted onto the bus, he had a fleeting thought that “this chaos would be a good chance to make a run for it” before he shook the words out of his head. There was no way he would be able to make it Out without being noticed, and if he did he had no idea how he would survive on his own. 

A few minutes later Felix was suddenly at the front of the mass being questioned about his name and then shoved by a guard onto the large black bus in front of him rather unceremoniously. The bus had no windows and the dim light inside cast sad shadows onto the others who were already sat in pairs on either side of the isle that Felix was slowly making his way down. He found an empty spot in the very back where the engine hummed rather loudly and he could feel the vibrations through his poorly padded seat. He shoved his bag under the seat in front of him and was glad that he had no one come sit beside him so he was able to stretch out slightly. It seemed as if he had been the last one shoved onto the bus as it lurched forward and began its journey to who knows where, Felix just hoped it would be somewhere he would get out of alive. 

He attempted to lean his head on the metal siding of the bus and rest his eyes for a bit but gave up when the rattling became too much for his skull. With a defeated sigh he sat up and looked around the dim cabin to see if he recognized any faces. The officials would sometimes have him practice with other people, but he was usually by himself as the guards harshly called out commands in the white padded training rooms; however, he had caught glimpses of some of his room neighbors as they walked down the hall, but didn’t see any of them now. Most of the others on the bus were trying to sleep or just staring at the space in front of them, and it was eerily silent besides the constant roar of the engine behind Felix. After he had given up on his search and thumped back down against the back of his seat, he realized that he had not been able to shower or change clothes after his training session had been cut short, and he could clearly feel how sweaty he was if the way that his shirt stuck to his back gave any indication. He hoped that wherever they were heading didn’t involve introductions to anyone because he was sure he looked awful. 

The silence and boredom was beginning to gnaw at the edges of Felix’s brain as he had resorted to counting the hairs on the head of the boy sitting in the seat in front of him. After seeming like forever, the bus slowed to a stop and the passengers shifted a bit, wondering if they had finally made it to their destination, and what exactly that destination was. With their branch shut down, possibilities swirled around their heads as to what they would do now; some tamer ideas that they were just being transferred to another branch, and other, more gut wrenching ones that they were going to be killed or simply cast Outside. Felix doubted that they would just throw them all Out because he knew the government was terrified that they would form an army together and attempt a rebellion like the one so many years before that lead to the Unit programs and the hiding away of those with powers. 

Felix had been just a baby when the rebellion had swept through and his parents had gone missing, leaving him alone to be taken in and trained by the government once things had settled down and they were attempting to clean everything up as if they hadn’t been on the brink of defeat. Felix had learned rather quickly as a child to follow every order without challenge even if he thought it wasn’t right. The officials had attempted to feed him lies about his past and the government’s former weakness after an accident had almost completely wiped his brain of all memories a few years back. But over the next years after he was fully rehabilitated, he had gone on a search for information to fill in the gaps of his mind and had concluded that he was indeed being held captive by the government and forced to train to be one of their military assets, but had yet to uncover what happened to his parents after the rebellion.

Felix was pulled from his reminiscent thoughts and loathing of the government when the doors at the front of the bus opened and sunlight poured in and the smell of saltwater hit his nose. He unwedged his bag from where it had gotten pushed farther under the seat in front of him and waited anxiously in line in the isle to get off of the cramped bus and see where they had ended up. Stepping off the bus, he had only a moment to take in his surroundings with wide eyes before he was quite literally picked up and thrown through the open door of the plane he had just noticed was parked in front of the bus. He clutched his duffel bag to his chest as he hit the floor of the plane with a sharp exhale of air knocked out of his lungs, the door slamming shut quickly after. He scrambled to get into a seat of the stuffy plane that appeared to be designed for transporting goods and not people, as the engine roared to life and the plane began rolling forward. After clicked his seat belt into place, Felix hugged his bag tight to his chest as there was no room to place it elsewhere without it sliding around. Two rows of seats ran along the length of the plane facing inwards while the center was empty, most likely where crates and boxes would usually go. As the plane taxied for a while, presumably to the runway for there were no windows on the plane either, Felix attempted to calm his heart rate and recalled the brief glimpse of what seemed like paradise before he was so rudely displaced. 

He had felt the beautiful breeze and warm sunlight on his skin that he only felt on the rare occasions that he trained outside, and the smell of salt water and sound of waves crashing against rocks graced his senses. The most astonishing thing to him in that moment was the expanse of blue that started at the bottom of the cliff they were currently on and stretched into the oblivion of the horizon. He had heard of the ocean and it had always sparked an unknown feeling in him, but actually seeing it and experiencing it with every sense had allowed him to identify that emotion; nostalgia. 

Confusion clouded Felix’s brain at this new discovery, but he wasn’t allowed to dwell on it much longer as the plane suddenly picked up speed and began tilting up at a horrifying angle that he was sure wasn’t supposed to happen. He had learned about planes, along with many other seemingly common things that he had never been able to witness, during his classroom training. But even the knowledge of how every mechanism of the plane worked and all of the physics that went along with it didn’t slow the panic that rose up through the boy’s body and into his throat. Felix gripped tightly onto his duffel bag, knuckles turning white as the plane finished its accent and leveled out, his stomach dropping to his feet and his breathing picking up at the sudden altitude change. He spared a glance at the people around him and found some in his same position and others who seemed unbothered. Felix gave himself little time to wonder how they were managing before he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore his terrifying surroundings. He pushed his feet hard into the floor of the plane to reassure himself that he was not falling through the air and shoved his head into his bag to try and block the loud roaring of the engines. He began to really wonder where they were being sent and why it had to be accessed by this horrible mode of transportation.

The rest of the plane ride consisted of Felix shaking slightly in his curled up position before he practically passed out due to exhaustion from his fear. He was woken up later with no sense of how much time had passed but realized that the plane was no longer in the air and people were beginning to leave through the door he had been tossed through earlier. As he uncurled himself from around his bag he was thankful that it only contained clothes because anything else would have been crushed in his vice grip. He stood up slowly and became very aware of how much his muscles ached from his former tenseness as he stretched them quickly before being ushered towards the exit. He hopped out of the plane and landed ungracefully on the hard ground of a huge hanger, his bag and disoriented senses throwing off his balance. 

Felix took in the large building that housed a few smaller planes along with the large one he had just flown in, walking absentmindedly with the others away from the dreaded flying metal can. 

“Oh sorry!” Felix mumbled as he walked into a girl in front of him who had stopped, along with the others, and was watching the official who stood before them with slight wariness. Felix immediately straightened his posture and focused on the harsh looking man as he began to address the group of around thirty.

“Welcome. We are sad to hear about your lovely branch being shut down but are glad you all will be joining us here,” the official spoke with a smirk in his voice and a sickly sweet smile. His mind now slowly clearing from his earlier panic, Felix caught on that these events were not from some unfortunate tragedy, but rather were most likely the result of growing power in whatever branch they were in now. 

“While you all trained separately at your former quarters, we believe that the formation of Units is most beneficial in your growth as individuals and us as a collective power” the man continued, his words sending a shock through the group before him as they murmured about the use of Units. Felix had heard about them before through rumors which he had not been able to entirely prove nor disprove, describing them as teams trained to work together to form killing machines that caused much more damage than an individual’s powers by themselves. He was wary of the idea but wouldn’t be able to tell until he learned more about the training method himself. Felix just hoped that he would form a new group with others from his branch instead of joining an existing Unit, since they would all be beginners in the same boat. He didn’t know how much harder he could be pushed from how hard they trained him at the former branch. Since he was picked up by the government as a child, he had trained longer than anyone else at the branch which seemed to compute in the officials’ minds to thinking that he could handle practically anything.

“We will be separating you all into Units of your own or adding you to existing incomplete Units momentarily after a quick profiling,” 

Felix hated profiling. He hated the blank box that would be in place of his picture, taunting him with the fact that no one, including him, knew what he looked like naturally. The thought simmered in his mind as it was his turn to step to the front of the group and be scanned head to toe before his profile appeared on the screen of the tablet that the guard was holding. The guard read through his profile with knit eyebrows and Felix could feel his confusion before he read the section labeled ‘special notes’ and his expression morphed into one of concern and slight pity. Felix scoffed at his reaction and moved over to where the guard pointed; Felix was alone while most of the others were sorted into groups of two, or four, or seven. He hadn’t been trying to be rude but he couldn’t help the irritation that crawled under his skin and threatened to consume him whenever someone showed him pity, it made him feel pathetic. 

After everyone had been profiled and sorted, the groups were escorted by a guard each, all in different directions once they exited the hanger into a web of branching hallways. The groups buzzed with nerves as they were led away from each other, sparing last glances at the others before they turned corners and disappeared from sight. Felix followed a short female guard and quickly lost all sense of direction as they turned corner after corner in the seemingly endless maze of identical corridors. Although slightly unnerving, the blank surroundings of the halls allowed Felix time to get his brain back in order; he had gone through a roller coaster of emotions, from confusion to fear to irritation, since earlier that day. 

What time was it anyways? Felix had no way of telling. 

After a few more disorienting minutes, they stopped walking, halfway down one of the halls. He wondered what lay behind the doors; maybe training rooms where they would torture him to see how much he could take before breaking. Felix straightened his posture and steeled his nerves at the thought, he could take whatever they threw at him. The guard took his bag from his hands, to take it to his new room Felix guessed, before she gestured to the door in front of them which was plain except for a daunting number 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was Felix suddenly moved?  
> Where did he end up?  
> What the hell is up w/ his back story?  
> What's wrong with his profile?  
> What lies beyond the door?  
> Can you tell I projected my aviophobia onto Felix?
> 
> And other questions that will be answered in time ;)


End file.
